theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The PJ masks' Death Bed (Feat. Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine)
Gallery Hospital entrance 2.png Heart Monitor.png Transcript * (Doug and Skeeter ride their bikes right over to the entrance of the hospital, then they open up the door and walk right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Greg/Gekko.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Doug and Skeeter opening the door to see Greg/Gekko, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Doug and Skeeter close the door silently while some PJ Masks DVDS, chapter books and toy collectables are on the table side.) * Doug: "Whoa, what do you think happened in here, Skeeter?" * Skeeter: "I don't know, Doug, but it doesn't look good." * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Doug and Skeeter walk right over to the comatose Greg/Gekko. Connor/Catboy holds Greg/Gekko's right hand with a depressed look on his face, he tears up slightly just as Sofia gives him a nice clean tissue.) * Connor/Catboy (off screen): "Gekko?" * (Then Greg/Gekko slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Summer goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Disney Junior announces PJ Masks: The Motion Picture''which causes Greg/Gekko to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of fire.) * Connor/Catboy (offscreen): "Gekko!" * Connor/Catboy: "No.......no....GEKKOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Doug opens his medical bag and 2 thunderbolts emerge right out of it and Connor/Catboy catches them and tries to shock Greg/Gekko back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Skeeter realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Greg/Gekko with his magic beet, but right before he does anything to do so, Professor Von Drake grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Greg/Gekko.) * (Goofy is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Goofy: "Huh, what?" * (Goofy takes out his smartphone.) * Goofy: "Oh." * (Goofy shows Doug, Skeeter, Amaya/Owlette, Sofia, Amber, Timon, Pumbaa, Little Piggy, Little Gonzo, Little Fozzie, Little Summer and Little Rowlf the tweet message.) * Goofy: "Hey look." * (Connor/Catboy's sobbing heavily near Greg/Gekko's hospital bed.) * Goofy: "Look at this." * (Connor/Catboy stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: ''A new PJ Masks video game in the works.) * (Connor/Catboy's still sobbing a bit.) * Connor/Catboy: In Amazement * (Greg/Gekko's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Greg/Gekko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Greg/Gekko leaps right outta his hospital bed.) * Greg/Gekko: "PJ Masks to the rescue!" * (Greg/Gekko lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Connor/Catboy: "Gekko!" * (Greg/Gekko and Connor/Catboy snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Doug and Skeeter snuggle up with King Roland and Cedric the Sorcerer and they do the exact same thing with them.) * (Timon and Pumbaa are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Mickey, Donald and Goofy are tearing up slightly.) * (Sofia's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Connor/Catboy and Greg/Gekko are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Summer who's got her smartphone out.) * (The tweet message reads: Fish Sticks Delivery on it.) * Summer: "Oh, it's just my fish sticks delivery." * (Summer exits Greg/Gekko's hospital room.) * (Connor/Catboy and Greg/Gekko are still laughing a bit and Clarabelle wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Doug and Skeeter take out a record player and an instrumental version of the PJ Masks Theme Song'' begins playing on it and Greg/Gekko is amazed to hear it.)'' * (Chip, Dale and Zuri are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Big Friendly Pete's just standing there in silence.) * (Connor/Catboy and Greg/Gekko are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Goofy takes out his smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Goofy's smartphone lands right on Greg/Gekko's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: PJ Masks Mega Blocks building sets have been announced.) * (Greg/Gekko begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Greg/Gekko's teammates are looking right at him just as Greg/Gekko lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that he appeared in: Terrible Two-Some, Gekko's Nice Ice Plan!, Owlette's Luna Trouble, Catboy Does it Again and A Teeny Weeny Problem.) * (Connor/Catboy's tearing up slightly again.) * Greg/Gekko: "Thanks........a.......bunch........for.......having.......me........on.......your.........team." * (Greg/Gekko closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Timon and Pumbaa begin tearing up slightly and break down sobbing wildly.) * (Amaya/Owlette's sobbing heavily in Sofia's chest while Sofia supports her.) * (Minnie's sobbing heavily on Mickey's right shoulder.) * (Chip and Dale are also sobbing wildly.) * (Zuri's sobbing wildly.) * (King Roland and Cedric the Sorcerer are tearing up slightly.) * (Doug and Skeeter are also tearing up slightly.) * (Summer returns to Greg/Gekko's hospital room with her fish sticks order.) * Summer: "Who wants fish sticks?" * (Connor/Catboy, Amaya/Owlette, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Clarabelle, Minnie, Daisy, Sofia, Doug, Skeeter, Little Gonzo, Little Rowlf, Little Piggy, Little Fozzie and Big Friendly Pete are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Summer with her fish sticks order.) * (Summer opens the fish sticks box and finds 9 fish sticks inside of it.) * Summer: "I'm pretty sure they got the ketchup this time." * (Connor/Catboy's sobbing heavily on Greg/Gekko's hospital bed and Greg/Gekko's basketball drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Amaya/Owlette (off screen): "Not Gekko! anything but him! anything but that!" Category:Deathbed Category:PJ Masks Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Mickey Mouse and Pals Category:Muppet Babies (2018) Category:Doug